


Cross My Heart And Never Die

by PeterPanSquad



Category: One Direction (Band), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Growing Up, I kinda hope that it'll be long so I can prove that a long story can be good without any use of smut, I will try to do it long, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, Vampire Harry, Young Love, no promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPanSquad/pseuds/PeterPanSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cross my heart and never die I will take you to Neverland when the right day will rise”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> This is my first (hopefully) long fic so don't be so harsh ;) haha
> 
> ~NOT EDITED~

Life is all about taking chances, living at the moment, having fun, being happy and most of all- staying forever young.

Louis Tomlinson decided that life is too short to not do what makes him happy. He grew up in the hands of a caring, very wealthy family so money was never a problem. He always got what he wanted when he wanted it with no effort at all. Some people called him a spoiled brat. That was a thing he could never understand. Why the fact that he had no worries about money for the rest of his life made him a 'spoiled brat'? That wasn't right at all in Louis’ young mind.

Ever since Louis was a young child he loved Peter Pan more than anything in the whole world. He loved him more than he loved himself. He always dressed as him for any opportunity he could find. His mother always repeats and says that he's obsessed.

But Louis wasn't in love with Peter Pan’s personality. No. He was in love with the concept behind him. He was in love with having adventures: no adults, no parents, just being forever a child. That is he’s true love.

He wasn't obsessed, he was in love.

Louis' first love was none other than Peter Pan himself. Every time they went to Disneyland he wouldn't leave Peter Pan's side the whole day and just spend it talking to the young man.

Louis just turned six and everything seems to suck. His family decided to tell his nanny to take him away to Disneyland for the special occasion because he's parents couldn't find time for him.

He was a bit depressed because of the whole situation, with him turning into such a big boy and his parents never being there with him. Everything just seemed to suck.

Those thoughts were in his mind ever since he woke up. The only thing that could put a smile on his face was the love of his life; Peter Pan. But not just any Peter Pan. Oh no, Louis was in love with the Peter Pan he always saw at Disneyland. His curly headed Peter Pan. Well yeah, his Peter Pan was a tad pale and always so cold but Louis loved him with all he might.

When they got to Disneyland Louis went straight off to Peter Pan's section. When he got there he searched all over until he found him. Louis ran as fast as he could right into Peter Pan's arms who welcomed him with a wide smile and a tight hug.

What Louis didn't know was that his parents hired the Peter Pan actor for the whole day since they already knew how Louis won't leave his side.

Peter Pan sat the young child down on his lap "Louis! How is my favourite lost boy doing? You look so old!" Peter pan said with a huge fond smile. Louis blushed and frowned "I'm not old! I just a bit bigger… But not that much, I swear Peter!!!"

The curly guy looked at Louis and faked confusion "Are you sure? How old are you?"

"I'm only six years young Peter Pan!" that was another thing with Louis. He always said 'years young' instead of 'years old'. His parents didn't like that at all but Louis was not going to say anything else. The thought of being old sent shivers through his body and he suddenly felt terrified of growing old. He didn't want to grow old. He wanted to stay young forever. Just like Peter Pan. He wanted to stay young forever with his Peter Pan.

The actor laughed "I already told you Louis! If you say years old won't make you any older. I promise!"

Louis looked at his life with big shiny eyes "You promise?" He asked with such a hopeful voice.

His love looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cross my heart and hope to die I promise Louis Tomlinson will forever stay young"

The fooled around for the rest of the day. Louis never leaved his dream's side. When the skies got darker and Louis got sleepier they both sat next to each over, looking at the beautiful sunset.

“Are the sunsets in Neverland as beautiful as this?”

“Ten times better”

“Really?”

“Really”

A few minutes passed in silence and now the skies are dark with only stars to light them up. They were surrounded by noise and huge bright lights but it seemed like it was just the six year old and him.

Suddenly Louis spoke up “Can I tell you a secret Peter Pan?”

The actor smiled “Of course Lou”

Louis took the actor by surprise and climbed into his lap. Louis covered the space between his mouth and the actor’s ear with his hand and whispered shouted “I love you Peter Pan”

The curly haired actor paused for a minute before chuckling to himself and copping the six year old actions “I love you too Louis Tomlinson” When the green eyed, curly headed boy looked at Louis’ reaction he was taken aback for a moment.

That was the most breathtaking view he ever had the pleasure to see, and that means quite a bit since he saw almost everything already in his 531 years of living. It was a very pleasant surprise.

Louis’ smile was so big and held so many emotions such as; love, adoration, hope and happiness.

“I know your secret” Louis suddenly blurted out and immediately covered his mouth with the most fearful expression. The actor was confused and waited for Louis to carry on but when he saw he wasn't planning on explaining he asked “What do you mean Lou?”

Louis just shook his head refusing to talk.

“C’mon my lost boy. If it’s my secret, you can tell me it, isn't it right?”

Louis shook his head once again, hands not leaving his mouth.

The older boy chuckled “I promise I won’t get angry”

Louis slowly lowered his tiny hands from his mouth “Promise?” he whispered.

“Promise” he whispered back.

“Really?”

“Really”

“Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die I won’t get angry”

“No! Take that back! Take that back!” Louis shouted horrified.

The curly boy was shocked “What? Why?”

Louis’ lips began to wobble and a moment after he was full on crying, clinging to his favourite person’s side.

“I don’t want you to die!” Louis cried out.

“But I’m Peter Pan! I can’t die! Please baby, don’t cry!” the actor cuddled the boy on his lap.

“No you’re not! You’re Harry and you’re an actor! My mum told me that last week when she yelled at me for telling her I was in love with you!” Louis hiccupped out, he was a sobbing mess.

Harry couldn't understand what kind of awful parent will ruin their child’s fantasy like that they sat their together for fifteen minutes, cuddled into each over, each having his own thoughts messing with his mind.

When only the sounds of the park could be heard Louis whispered with a hoarse voice from all the sobbing the most meaningful words he ever heard in his life; “I still love you Harry. I always loved you for you and I still want you to take me away”

Harry smiled “Where do you want me to take you?” he asked.

After a long silence he heard Louis’ voice once again “Take me to Neverland”

Harry was no Peter Pan. He wasn't even close; he was the bad guy not the hero. A monster. But as heard pleading, hopeful boy cuddling to his chest he couldn’t help but promise:

“Cross my heart and never die I will take you to Neverland when the right day will rise”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `NOT EDITED`

Years flown by, and the boy who wished to never grow up was discovering the cruelty of life.

He had one wish. One dream. One goal.

He never asked for anything else but this. Year after year he kept seeing his curly haired Peter Pan who now loved him as much as he could ever hope to. 

Year after year their meetings would end with the same promise locked with the same smile.

Year after year Louis lost a bit of his faith more and more.

Year after year Louis stopped smiling so big like before.

Year after year Louis' hope was flying far away from him.

Year after year Louis cried a tad cried and hoped the end was near.

Louis was now a big boy, a man. He is eighteen years old with no wishes or dreams.

Harry loved his Louis with every part of his dead heart. Louis couldn't see it though. H

Harry told Louis he was twenty one which Louis believed to without betting an eye. It seemed weird to him every once in a while. Harry was beautifully young. Forever shining but never joining the stars. Of course it was weird but Louis was so naive at the age he met Harry so maybe he just didn't understand how young he was at the time.

"Lou?" Harry asked in the soft hushed tone he always used to bring Louis back to life.

You see, at the age of seventeen his parents got sick of housing a useless faggot like himself so they kicked him out with enough money for the rest of his life. When he was kicked to the streets he's first thoughts weren't "I need to find a hotel" of course not. He's first thoughts were "I need my Harry". 

At this point in life, Louis stopped calling Harry "Peter Pan" but not because he found out he's real name. Because after he came out to his parents at the age of sixteen he lost he's fantasy and faith. He "woke up from his bubble" as Louis would always say "I was just a stupid child" he would say every night "fairytayles aren't real and Peter Pan is a lie"

Harry could feel his already dead body dying even more with every time Louis said such a thing. He loved his Louis more than everything. Louis is the light in his dark soul.

That day, Louis moved in with Harry.

"I love you Peter Pan" Harry said when Louis didn't answer. 

Louis May have lost his faith but Harry took it upon himself to retrieve it no matter what it takes. When Louis stopped calling Harry Peter Pan, Harry started calling Louis by that name in hopes he could make a change. 

"I love you too Hazzy but I already told you that's a stupid nickname" Louis murmured while getting up to place his head on Harry's lap instead of his pillow.

Harry sighed deeply "you said some lads of yours are suppose to come today?" Louis whispered and kissed Harry's naked thigh a moment after. Louis loved it when a Harry wore nothing but his black briefs. He thought Harry had such a brilliant body. Harry was just perfect. Almost like he was not a human. 

Harry smiled down at the sleepy, cuddly boy. It was those kind of moments he lived for. The pure happiness when it's just them against the world. Harry promised himself a long, long time ago he will keep his Louis safe from the nasty world outside.

"Yeah, I haven't saw them in years" he said with a soft smile on his face.

"I can't wait to meet them" Louis smiled largely. 

And then Harry's head snapped in realization; Louis can't meet his mates! They're vampires! He promised to keep Louis safe so how can he do that when there's three vampires trying to suck his blood from his beautiful body.

Louis frowned "what's wrong Haz?" He kissed Harry's thigh once again "you seem worried"

He couldn't let Louis know what a monster he is. Not after all they've been through, Louis would leave him for sure and can't let that happen no matter how selfish it might be.

"Nothing love" He kissed his nose and Louis giggled "that's nothing to worry a cutie like you" Louis blushed a bright shade of red.

Any other day Harry would swoon over Louis' blush but all he could see now was the crazy amount of blood he can contain just in his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babez!
> 
> So I know that's really short and it took me quit a long time but I said no promises... =)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> (It's not edited so don't kill me if theirs mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was already at work and so Louis was alone at the flat. He was in the kitchen humming a random melody while making himself some tea.

Suddenly, a loud knock could be heard on the door following an Irish voice "Open the door Harold!" Louis smiled to himself remembering how Harry said his long lost lads are suppose to come today. "What is that human stench Harry? Ew it's disgusting!" Another voice yelled. Louis' smile dropped off his face. He thought he did a pretty good job keeping their nice, homey flat clean and is quite offended by the blunt words.

"C'mon Harry! Open the goddamn door before we knock it down!" Another voice chimed "I know you missed our beautiful gracefulness!" A third voice continued.

"One moment!" Louis yelled from the kitchen. He took his cuppa and went to open the door. Once the door was opened he was greeted with three confused very pale faces.

The first was blond with visible brown rotes and was about his own height, maybe a tad taller. He had a chubby, baby face. Louis guessed he was the Irish from his overall appearance. The one next to the Irish was taller and buffer. He had a bit of a beard going on there and brown hair. Louis thought that he looked very intimidating but he kind of resembled a puppy. The last one had a bit darker skin but was still extremely pale. He had a black quiff decorated with a single blond strap. He's cheekbones were amazing. He looked more lean than the other two but not as lean as his Harry.

Louis plastered a huge smile on his face and reached out a hand to shake their's, determined to make a swell first impression considering they were obviously extremely important to Harry.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you guys. Harry said you were coming over to visit." Once no one answered or made any movement to shake Louis' awaiting hand he coughed awkwardly and dropped his hand back to his side. They were all silent for a moment while the three blokes gave him a once over, faces coloured in confusion and hesitation.

"Um o-of course uh where are my manners" Louis stammered nervously "Please, come in" Louis said with an uncertain smile.

A couple of seconds later the Buff one stepped into the home with the others following towards the living room, sitting on the couch.

Louis sat on the love sit and mostly tried not to look like a nervous wreck. When Louis was about to open his mouth with the intentions of starting a conversation the door opened and a deep, happy voice boomed into the flat "Peter Pan! I'm home!!"

Louis let a out a sigh of relief before smiling at his boyfriends voice "I'm in the living room hazza!".

The three guys sitting on the couch seemed surprised by the exchange. Harry walked happily into the living room, completely freezing in his place when he saw the three visitors. The three blokes sent him unimpressed looks. Harry's first instinct was to protect Louis so of course that the most logical thing to do would be grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss took Louis by surprise but who is he to say no to Harry?

After about ten seconds Louis pulled away blushing, remembering that they had guests and that's not the best way to make good first impression. Harry sat on the love sit pulling Louis down with him straight into his lap. Louis was too busy blushing to see the death glare Harry sent to the men.

"Long time no see, huh Harold?" The blond said, a subtle smirk painted on his face. "We see a lot have changed since last time we saw each other huh 'Hazza'?" The black haired guy said clearly mocking Louis' early acts. Louis' face fell at the mockery and tried to get off Harry's lap since the guy was clearly put off but his affection towards his Harry.

Harry frowned and tightened his grip around Louis' waist, not letting him get off. "Long time indeed boys." Louis felt uncomfortable with all the thick tension surrounding them. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. They're Harry's mates so the only reason for the tension was himself.

"'M Niall" the blond, now known as Niall said with a smile and a tiny nod towards Louis. Louis smiled shyly and said quietly "I'm Louis". The buff one decided to join the introduction "it's nice to meet you Louis" the buff one (Liam) stood up to shake Louis' hand which Louis complied to with a slightly bigger smile "Likewise" Louis said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the dark haired one waiting for him to say something as well. The guy huffed "Zayn" he said. "Glad to meet you" Zayn scrunched his nose in disgust "Louis". Louis shrunk back into Harry's chest making all traces of growing confidence or smile disappear like they were never there in the first place. He didn't notice the glare Harry was sending Zayn.

"If looks could kill" Zayn murmured. "Ok shut it mate it's not like you could die anyway" Niall chuckled and the rest of the three boys joined. Louis felt like he was missing something.

Harry pecked Louis' cheek and whispered "could you please go buy us some milk for more tea babe?" Harry nuzzled his face in Louis' neck making the one relax "I think we're going to be out soon Peter Pan".

Louis smiled "'course" he mumbled "I'll be back in twenty or so" he grabbed his wallet and keys before disappearing to the door shouting a last goodbye which was answered with two "Bye"'s and a "Be safe sunshine" shout.

When the door closed Harry's smile instantly disappeared in opposite of the other three which smiled largely.

"What the fuck was that guys?!" Harry growled.

"Easy there tiger" Zayn commented which did not impressed Harry but did get a chuckle out of Niall and Liam.

"So" Niall started "Who's the little cutie?" Niall said wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that wasn't a snack" Liam said.

"Nice observation Sherlock" Harry hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Chill Harold. We're just taking the piss" Zayn said "like old times, remember? When we used to share our little toys?" Zayn said suggestively.

"He is not my little toy. Louis is my boyfriend who you made feel like rubbish after I'm sure with absolute no doubt that he treated you very politely" Harry said.

"The boy did tried too much. A bit pathetic really. I thought you knew how to choose them Styles." Liam said "guess not".

Harry stood up from his sit furious "don't you bloody dare call Louis pathetic you imbecile piece of shit!" Harry roared.

"Whoa there tiger! Calm the fuck down!" Niall added helpfully.

"A human though? Really? I mean I wouldn't mind to tap that round arse but that's a bit low, don't ya think? I mean, I'm sure his ace in bed but - tsk - seems like too much trouble to go through just for-" Zayn smirked, getting up. Clearly knowing what he's doing to Harry "a nice shag" he finished.

Zayn laugh that was cut short by a punch in the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no promises to when the next update would come because  
> A) I have no planes for this story. I'm just kinda rolling with it. It was suppose to be compliantly different at first but than ideas happened  
> B) It depends if someone likes this story and actually will wait for the update haha 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! Good or bad I want them all =)


End file.
